


Unbounded

by blurryyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE, Hiatus
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a story in which the major character is absent from the beginning to the end while he is the link of the whole incident. Here it is.<br/>I don’t deal well with romance and I don’t know how to make you guys laugh. So really, this is the WARNING. Much love.<br/>Notice: Chinese</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiatus: 这个故事写于2012年间。设定写了半个速写本，成文的只有这二章。坑，不会继续。  
> 突然想起时已经差点儿找不到原稿，存放于此，仅供纪念。

位于英格兰北部的前工业重镇科克沃斯就如同它的异名镇焦煤镇【注1】，这里曾经到处是机器厂房和高耸的烟囱。无穷无尽长蛇似的浓烟，一直不停地从烟囱冒出。人们不得不坐上火车走上几里，才能到田野间活动活动筋骨，享受没有烟尘的空气。尽管这样的日子已经一去不复返，那些想要呼吸点新鲜空气的人们依然绝对不会来到这里。蜿蜒穿城而过的是一条脏水河，黑水拍打河岸的响声，和懒洋洋的风吹过堤岸边破烂的炸鱼条包装纸的声音，是河岸风情的点缀。一张旧报纸的残页躺在蒙尘的草丛里，格伦·霍德尔【注2】的照片半截抹上了颜色可疑的污迹。

科克沃斯也从没有以好客的主人自居。这里唯一的旅馆是铁路风景旅馆，恰如其名地坐落在曾经繁忙的铁路边。每当火车过站，轰隆轰隆的声响都是最好的时钟。住在这里的旅客只需要一张列车时刻表代替他们的腕表。生意萧条，大堂经理兼本旅馆的老板娘每日都趴在柜台后用百洁宝万用去污膏用力擦洗台面。在她恶狠狠的目光下，“神奇”去污剂并没有展现出自己的神奇之处【注3】。倘若她知道在自己的招牌上写上“1991年夏天前台曾收到100多封交予十七号房的 **哈利·波特先生** 收的信件”字样就足可以收获城中心炸鱼条店那般络绎不绝的顾客──不，其实她根本已经记不起旅店里曾经招待过这位客人【注4】。

这样的城镇，加上这样好客的主人，自然不会是那些想要从中心大城市出逃避开暑气拥挤和嘈杂的人们的首选，也不会是任何厌倦了田园风光打算在夏天享受人头涌动的观光客的旅游目的地。于是三三两两的形迹可疑的人突然出现在城郊河边的一条街道上，这本该引起当地居民的注意。然而热爱本地新闻轶事的塔泰尔太太却早早拉上窗帘睡觉了，默默注视着这些人的只有肮脏的老鼠和瘦弱的野狐狸。

这是一群怪人。他们似乎都不约而同地来到这里，和所有在半夜里即将落下的上弦月照耀下游荡的黑影一般，满身酒气胡言乱语。其中还有些人尚存一丝公德心，尽力提醒周围的同伴放低声响。

“小声点…… **保密法** ！”他们有人大声吼道。

“估计是罗嗦鬼肯特，火焰威士忌都塞不住你那张嘴。”一个声音嘟囔道。接著是一阵衣服悉悉索索的声音，又一声模糊到几乎听不清的呢喃。“说那么多话不如一个词。”

然而他们却又似乎并不相互认识，起码这些绅士中没有一个人向身边的同伴介绍自己。每个人都把自己的脸藏在厚重的帽子下面，黯淡的月光在鼻子以上都投下斑驳的阴影。就连他们的身材体型，都被隐藏在宽大的衣服下面。也许这又是一场新兴的异教徒的狂欢。然而那些年轻的“党徒”们向来热衷侵扰伦敦、伯明翰、利物浦这样的大城市，没人青睐一个已经萧条多年的工业城。它太疲乏，早已显出老态。游行的脚步踩上去也踩不出激情，还有被隔壁姨妈揪住耳朵拖走的危险。

人们越聚越多，人群中开始传递著酒瓶。看起来灰扑扑不起眼的瓶子里倒出的液体，却一流出瓶口就开始燃烧。这条街上的住户虽然都不是热心的街道消防员，但窄院连着窄院，狭街紧靠着狭街，这片摩肩接踵、拥挤不堪的住宅却自建成以来就没有遭遇过火灾。

玻璃瓶叮当的声音，学士袍样式的长衣衣料摩擦的沙沙声，醉鬼们颠三倒四的呓语，还有几乎抑制不住的歇斯底里的笑声。倘若有任何清醒的人路过，都会疑心今年的音乐节是否从格拉斯顿伯里【注5】搬到了科克沃斯。奇怪的是，平日里街那头普尔家那辆早该报废的老爷车丁零当啷开走的声音都能吵醒塔泰尔太太。今晚她却听凭这帮来历不明的醉鬼小子们──当然，从依稀被照亮的半截下巴上，还能看得出很多人早已过了被唤作“小子”的年纪──在自己的窗台下胡闹，却没有披上已经可敬地睡到六尺之下不再打扰任何人清梦的塔泰尔先生的旧衬衫改制的晨衣，挪到窗口掀起窗帘，用包括蹲在窗台上的几个陶制花盆在内的问候招呼他们。

人越来越多，人群也自发地向街尾靠去。不知是从何时开始，从哪个人开始，一口又一口唾沫落在巷尾的墙上。这种如同顽童般的行径是这世界上最平等最民主的抗议方式──无论男女无论老少无论强弱，只要有一张嘴就足够。人群中却有人并不满足，掏出来黑乎乎的细长的棍子。尖头冒出一串火花，然后就被无形的壁垒弹开了一般，反倒落在人群中，不知点燃了谁的胡子。贴着墙根的垃圾堆里，一只双目炯炯的野猫嘶叫了一声，大而圆的瞳孔里映著莹莹的绿光，然后跳开了。

“真他妈该死。”紧随其后是一声“啪”，在这半夜时分格外响亮。就在那只野猫之前呆的垃圾堆上方，一只玻璃酒瓶狠狠地砸在了墙上，顿时四分五裂，燃烧的酒液和玻璃碎片四溅。火星落在垃圾堆上，揉成一团的纸包装袋慢慢地被熏黑发焦，终于忍耐不住诱惑，欢快地在火星周围亮起一圈暗红色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Cokeworth科克沃斯，根据Pottermore提供的信息，伊万斯一家当年居住在科克沃斯。这个地名很明显是在影射Coketown焦煤镇，出自查尔斯•狄更斯的著名小说《艰难时事》。  
> 【注2】Glenn Hoddle格伦．霍德尔，1998年英格兰队征战世界杯时的主教练。  
> 【注3】Astonish Cleaning Paste & Stain Remover是著名的去污剂品牌，Astonish又有“惊奇”之意。  
> 【注4】在《哈利•波特与魔法石》的第三章“猫头鹰传书”里，弗农•德思礼在哈利收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书后举家出逃。在海格到海上的小屋里找到哈利前，德思礼一家曾住宿在某个“大城市的郊区”“一家显得幽暗阴沈的旅馆”。下文中提到这里就是科克沃斯铁路风景旅馆。  
> 【注5】Glastonbury Festival格拉斯顿伯里音乐节是英国乃至世界最著名的音乐节之一，每年在英国西南部的格拉斯顿伯里举行。1990年的第二十届音乐节爆发了骚乱，游客与保安人员对峙，最终暴力结束。


	2. Chapter 2

哈利·波特从无梦睡眠中醒来。他盯着上方的帐篷顶，有那么好一会儿茫然。他知道自己在帐篷里，因为这昏暗的光，这熟悉的帐篷的味道和头顶的颜色，但总感觉哪里不对劲。

他勉强动了动胳膊，把手从被子里抽出来。他浑身酸痛，这点儿运动就让他只想把头埋进枕头里；身上太暖，焦躁的热度从胸腔里烧得喉咙发痒，都是因为身上这床厚厚的鸭绒被——

哦。他终于想起来了。他的确睡在帐篷里，但这不是从赫敏的串珠小包里掏出来的韦斯莱家的帐篷。这是霍格沃茨，他久违的家，他饱受折磨依然屹立的归所。

而昨天，他死了又复活。

还有。他努力蜷起手指。还有，昨天伏地魔死了。长久以来压抑在心头的恐惧应该消失，但他的思绪立刻跳往其他的幽灵。不——！

“哈利，”旁边传来另一个人的声音，说话人停顿了一会儿，继续小声说。“你醒了吗？”

他觉得耳熟，但他想不起那个人的名字。他心里只有一个不断挖空他的念头，那颗可怜的心无力地、徒劳地努力搏动，但他知道这是一场注定失败的挣扎……

“哈利！”那个声音似乎提高了音调，但听在他耳朵里比方才更加遥远。不知何时起身边聚集起几乎凝成实体的浓雾，如同水一般盖住他的口鼻，鸭绒被也化作千斤重量，压住他的四肢控制他的挣扎。

他要被淹死了，傻瓜似的死在自己的床上。不过那又如何， **反正所有人都死了** ……

透过那浓雾传来一阵朦胧的疼痛，他立刻像是吸取快乐的摄魂怪一般抓牢，这是他此刻迟钝的感官唯一能够分辨出的感觉。那痛感像是腮囊草，滑溜得几乎抓不住，又让他感觉恶心欲呕，他甚至不知道是否可靠，但那一瞬间，他唯有这一个选择。

“哈利！哈利！”

终于有人拔掉了水池底的塞子，他噗地露出水面。哈利努力眨眨眼，但泪水汇聚在眼眶里，用力眨眼也无济于事，反而更打湿了睫毛，朦胧了视线。他喘得仿佛刚刚跑完一万米，喉咙和胸腔里疼得跟三强争霸赛从黑湖里拯救罗恩那时候一样。但有人帮他（或者他自己）掀开了鸭绒被，终于摆脱了那压在胸口张牙舞爪的怪兽。还有人在死命掐他的手，他肯定事后能在手上找到几个指甲形状的血痕，他想挣脱，但他突然发觉自己只能感觉到胸口那一小块身体，仿佛四肢都不再是他自己的。他立刻再次恐慌起来，连头皮都丝丝发麻。

“嘘，没事了，”一个人——听声音是女性——在让他安静。“嘘，没事了，慢慢呼吸，不要怕。”

另一个人——在他眼里只是个模糊的褐色的影子——压过来，手里拿着什么冷冰冰的东西罩在他口鼻上。他努力扬起手，想把那个人推开。慌乱中他看见自己的手，手指痉挛地蜷着，感觉不到，也伸不直。他用那绵软的手往那人的方向推搡，很快就有人捉住了他的手。

渐渐地感觉一点一点回到哈利身上，他自己浑身冰冷，但有温暖的手握着他的手，帮他上下按摩麻痹的肢体。手指依然不听使唤，但压迫他头脑的空白终于褪去，他又眨眨眼，认出了那个褐色的身影。

“赫敏——”他口齿也有些不听使唤，发出的咕哝声又被闷在——那是个纸袋，赫敏在他脸上罩了个纸袋——里。但神奇的是赫敏似乎听见了，她腾出一只手，用温暖的手指帮他抹去湿漉漉的泪水。

“嘿，没事的，你只是换气过度了。”见他的情绪似乎已经平静了下来，赫敏拿开了纸袋。【注6】

他的手脚还有些麻木，心脏依然跳动着捶击着肋骨，不过他大部分的感觉都已经回到身体里。他眨干净眼里剩下的泪水，眼里的世界依然是一片明亮的朦胧。没有戴眼镜让他觉得异常脆弱，于是他挪动嘴唇，小声说：“我的眼镜……”

有人帮他把眼镜拿过来，试图帮他戴好，只是那个人笨手笨脚的，眼镜腿总是不能好好地挂在耳后。于是他抬起手——手指依然不灵活——用手掌把眼镜推到合适的位置。然后——

“ **哦** ，”他感觉自己剩下一点儿有活力的血液全都涌到了脸上。帐篷里有几个人，都围在他床边，脸上带着关切的表情。赫敏就站在他床头，手里依然捏着那个皱巴巴的纸袋。罗恩看见他戴好眼镜，松了一口气，侧身在他床边坐下。纳威还穿着条纹睡衣，手里抓着床柱。床的另一边是庞弗雷夫人，皱着眉头，手里抓着魔杖和魔药瓶。

“呃，噩梦。”哈利干巴巴地说。那个念头依然在啃食着他的内里，但他努力把它往更深处塞了塞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注6】Hyperventilation syndrome过度换气综合症是由过快或过深的呼吸所造成，导致身体排出过多的二氧化碳，引发呼吸性碱中毒，该症状可由生理或心理造成，患者误以为自己缺氧，加快呼吸。


End file.
